winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1 (Winx Club)
Synopsis In this season, Bloom discovers that she has magic powers when she comes to the aid of Princess Stella after she is attacked by an ogre named Knut, and is brought to the Alfea school for Fairies. There she meets Flora, Tecna and Musa, who only knew her as Veranda of Valisto, until Stella blabbed out their secret. Bloom developed a crush on Brandon, and Stella has a crush on Prince Sky. Timmy and Tecna naturally connect, but Musa and Riven's relationship got off to a rocky start. During this year, the three witches Icy, Darcy and Stormy were the main antagonists. During the formal dance Bloom earned her wings, but still came up short because she didn't know how to use them properly. After a field trip to Black Mud Swamp, the girls had decided to come up with a name for their group and Bloom suggested: "We're the Winx Club".After a while, due to a spell, Riven had a crush on Darcy, which broke Musa's heart. When Bloom hears from her parents about how they adopted her, she began to have more questions about her birth. When a Nightmare Gargoyle attacked Alfea the headmistress, Miss Faragonda, had had enough of their antics and as a result, the witches got expelled from Cloud Tower. After that Bloom discovers the truth about the boy she was dating, courtesy of Princess Diaspro, explaining that Brandon was the real Prince Sky, and she was his fiancée ultimately breaking Bloom's heart, meaning the boy Stella was dating was the squire, Brandon. As a result, neither girl wanted to talk to their ex anymore. Feeling bad that she was the one responsible for getting the girls in trouble, Bloom decided it was for the best for her to leave Alfea with her powers diluted. The Witches head to Earth knowing the timing was perfect to obtain their prize. With Bloom weakened and defeated, Icy told Bloom the truth about who she really is: The princess of Sparx and Keeper of the Dragon Fire. The witches took the Dragon Fire and they restored it to full power. Stella brought back Bloom to Alfea and Bloom explained to Miss Faragonda what happened. The Trix then use the Dragon Fire to summon an army, known as the Army of Decay. The Winx Club hoped to find more Dragon Fire in the castle on Sparx, but in the process the Red Fountain school was destroyed. Stella decided to reconcile with Brandon while on the way back to Alfea. Bloom forgave Sky for deceiving her. When they returned they hoped to get the Dragon Fire from the Witches but gained a new ally: Riven, who was dumped by Darcy after she came back with the Dragon Fire and considered his usefulness ended. When they helped the witches that were against Icy, Darcy and Stormy's plan, Bloom and Sky get stranded in the middle of the forest. At Alfea the fairies, heroes and witches decide to join forces to defeat their common foe. Stella reveals to Brandon that she's not as shallow as everyone claims she is, and and compares hers and Brandon's relationship with that of her parents Radius and Luna, who are separated. Bloom heads to Lake Chrysalis while Sky heads to Magix. Meanwhile, Flora undoes the spell cast on a young freshman witch named Mirta and the two instantly bond, proving not all witches are bad. Also, Riven admits to Musa that he likes her, but is a bit hesitant to do so. Meanwhile, with some help from Daphne, Bloom discovers who she is: Ordinary Earth Girl, Princess of Sparx and keeper of the Dragon Fire, she is all three and as a result, she got her powers back. She then heads to Magix and saves Sky's life, and he is eternally grateful. Bloom then realized the final battle is about to begin, and she and Sky had to be there. In the heat of battle Darcy and Stormy were beaten by Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna while Bloom fought Icy, one on one. The Army of Decay disappeared meaning Bloom defeated Icy by tapping into the full power and ability of the Dragon Fire. After that, Bloom and Sky have their first kiss. In the aftermath the headmistress, Miss Griffin, had decided to upgrade and strengthen security measures, Saladin, the headmaster of Red Fountain, received word that the council pledged funds to restore Red Fountain. Knut was now a resident at Alfea and was treated better than the witches treated him. Mirta decided to transfer to Alfea. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were sent to Lighthaven. The prom went off without a hitch and Bloom said she'll miss Sky over the summer. Flora also says "We're gonna be sophomores next year. And you know what they say: 'Sophomore year is more thrilling and exciting than the first year'." Episode List #'It Feels Like Magic' #[[More Than High School|'More Than High School']]' ' #[[Save the First Dance|'Save the First Dance']]' ' #[[The Voice of Nature|'The Voice of Nature']]' ' #[[Date With Disaster|'Date With Disaster']]' ' #[[Secret Guardian|'Secret Guardian']]' ' #[[Grounded|'Grounded']]' ' #[[The Day of the Rose|'The Day of the Rose']]' ' #[[Spelled|'Spelled']]' ' #[[Magical Reality Check|'Magical Reality Check']]' ' #[[Junior League|'Junior League']]' ' #[[Miss Magix|'Miss Magix']]' ' #[[Meant to Be|'Meant to Be']]' ' #[[Witch Trap|'Witch Trap']]' ' #[[Pushing the Envelope|'Pushing the Envelope']]' ' #[[Nightmare Monster|'Nightmare Monster']]' ' #[[Royal Heartbreak|'Royal Heartbreak']]' ' #[[Senior Witches Go To Earth|'Senior Witches Go To Earth']]' ' #[[The Army of Decay|'The Army of Decay']]' ' #[[Sparks of Hope|'Sparks of Hope']]' ' #[[The Frozen Palace|'The Frozen Palace']]' ' #[[Mission to Cloud Tower|'Mission to Cloud Tower']]' ' #[[The Search for the Flame|'The Search for the Flame']]' ' #[[Battle for Alfea|'Battle for Alfea']]' ' #[[The Great Witch Invasion|'The Great Witch Invasion']]' ' #[[Fire and Ice|'Fire and Ice']]' '